tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Looking for News
Log Title: Looking for News Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Encore Location: Valvolux Date: July 11, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP, The Fallen TP, Valvolux TP Summary: Delusion and Encore chat while waiting for Dust Devil to gather people.Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 11:17:13 on Wednesday, 11 July 2018. Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, this industrial sector has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millenia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. While much of Cybertron is witnessing a new reawakening, Valvolux has yet to fully recover. Encore can be found lounging hear the temporary HQ, taking some downtime. Delusion jogs through the city in jet form, low enough to swoop through the buildings instead of up where she could get caught up in a dogfight. She's actually headed towards the Autobots’ camp herself. Dust Devil looks rather intense as he comes at a run back into camp from the derelict side of the city. Optics scan the sky for a moment before he looks around for a familiar face. His robotic canine Tracker is still rather bristled as the pair slow down. He asks an offduty Autobot walking by, "Have you seen Bulwark or Elita...or any of the higher ups?" The only Autobot that's been seen is Encore. He's not really high command - or any kind of officer, really - but he's quite good at passing things up the chain, and he's been running bars for so long that he knows rumours and legends about almost every subject on Cybertron. Delusion tilts up and transforms -outside- the camp. No need to tempt twitchy anti aircraft gunners with her seeker frame. She walks forward confidently, looking to be as much at ease here as at her own home. The cone of the F-15E splits and comes down onto arms as legs stretch from underneath and the wings fold up. Delusion stretches briefly. The Gumby gunners and guards give her a nod of thanks - the Dominicons seem to be welcome amongst the Autobots, at least for now, thanks to their help defending Valvolux from the Decepticons. Dust Devil grumbles since he gets a nondescript answer and looks relieved to see Encore. "Encore...There's a bit of a problem I ran inta while out in some of the ruined warehouses. It might involve Backblast some...or at least he might have some intel and stuff ta add ta what's goin down. But I'm torn in who ta tell. I.I think I might need ta get Bulwark and Elita or Optimus at the same time ta make this...I don't know...fair? Either that or tell Jazz and see what he thinks or somethin.." Any movement makes him immediately look up. Even if it's just a neutral waving. Or a dominicon walking by. Encore listens carefully, then nods a little. "Okay." He says, after a moment, listening to Dusty explain. He sniffs. "Keep talkin'. What do you mean by 'make this fair'?" Delusion nods to the guards in turn. Of course, her interrogator's instincts notice Dusty's nerves immediately, and she walks in that direction to see what she can learn. Dust Devil rubs his head, trying to focus himself and think of some thought that keeps avoiding being thought of. "I was runnin the rooftops over that way when this huge...BUG thing showed up. Looked like an Earth hornet mated with a scorpion. BIG and obnoxious colored. I backed away cause I didn't wanna fire on it and anger it if I didn't have ta. Well the damn thing transforms and keeps following me. I finally ask it if it understands me and said I didn't mean it any harm and didn't mean ta disturb it. WELL it starts talkin ta me and said he supposed I was the suitable vessel fer the message it wanted me ta take to my Master." The problem is I..I don't think we have the full truth on what we know as we know it right now. I don't think what we don't know will hurt us. But it could cause issues especially if I only tell one side or the other. I..I think I need both the sides there at the same time when I give them message. If I had time I'd go and ask Alpha Trion but he doesn't always answer." Encore frowns as he listens, taking a sip from his flask. His frown deepens as the story continues. "A'reet. So, bug feckoff but non-hostile bug feller... talkin' like he might be a Unicronite. So what was th' message?" Delusion stops at the edge of the conversation and waits, hands folded behind her back. For the moment, it seems like she'll get more information if she keeps quiet and listens. Dust Devil frowns, "Gist of it is Megatronus wants somethin or they're gonna raze the place. I didn't get a chance to question the fact that Megatronus will probably eventually raze the place anyway but there's other details in there that are....weird. Backblast was at least down there and might know somethin I missed since I came another way. I just don't like that some of the pieces aren't showin properly. I've got a feelin if this isn't handled right. It's gonna be a human phrased Clusterfuck." Encore frowns quietly, nodding as he listens. "A'right I'll see what I can find oot from Backblast... tha' Fallen bastard's trouble, I dinnae think we should give him anything and... I agree we shoul' tell the Cons. Yer right, this is above both our paygrades, laddie, an' anything th' Fallen wants is, ultimately, bad for us, bad for th' Cons, an' bad for Valvolux, whether we give it tae him or no'. We shoul' pass this on up th' chain an' see what they say. I go' a feeling a clusterfuck's th' best-case scenario here I'm afraid laddie." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "When he said he would raze the place, did he mean Valvolux or all of Cybertron?" It's important, especially when dealing with Unicronites, to establish the size of the megalomania you're facing. Dust Devil grins faintly, "I was more thinkin of the bots and neutrals first...but yeah the cons might wanna know that someone is plannin ta take out valvolux with threats of destruction. Ya know?" He looks at Delusion "I'll be passin the full message along ta the higher ups. But the gist so far is Valvolux and I think that's because of part of the rest of the message. But If the get what they want, I don't see why they'd stop there." Encore nods "Tha' type's worse than th' Silver Shouter." Encore says, with a growl. "Silver Shouter, he stops when he's reached his current goal, he rebuilds his forces. You're fighting a /general/ when you fight Megs or the Cons. Someone with sense. Unicronites? Tha's a whole diff'rent beast. It's more like fightin' a rabid animal, nae sense to it. It cannae think to stop an' reinforce, it willnae realise when it's over-reached itself... and it will just grab and consume and burn everything." Delusion frowns at Dust Devil, shifting to fold her arms in front of her. "You realize that Knightmare has pledged to aid in the defense of Valvolux, correct? She will wish to be kept informed. I can easily carry a message back once I finish my rounds." She adds, softly, "Our leader will not be pleased if she is left out." Encore looks to Delusion, nodding. "It's nae my call tae make, Delusion lass." He says. "But let's jes' say that I won't prevent yez leaving with what you've heard, and if you want to be in on th' meeting when we talk tae Elita One... I'll let yez in... I cannae, of course, speak for anyone else, but you Dominicons... you've done a'right by me. I'll be honest - I dinnae fully trust yez, but I think tha's just old prejudice talking." Dust Devil frowns, "I'm not sayin who can and can't be there. All I know is if I don't do this right then not only is my aft on the line but people might die. And i don't want some stupid vendetta cause someone got left out. But I also don't want some people usin this info against others if everyone isn't informed the same." Delusion allows herself a small sigh. "It is understandable that we aren't trusted," she allows. "Even wise. Trust is gained in ilms and lost in malms. Still, we have a stake here." She turns to look at Encore and her face loses some of its severity. "And Widget and Discretion have been working on your little project. When we have a free afternoon, we'll test it ourselves before turning it over for your trial. It might be a while if things escalate here, though." Encore nods, "If it means anythin, Delusion, lass... you're doin' good t'wards earning my trust. Like I said, if I have any say in it, you'll be able to sit in when Dusty relays this up the chain - as you rightly mentioned, you've go' a stake in this jes' as much as we do. Moreso, technically, 'cause you're neutral. This city was neutral turf 'fore the Cons showed up. And if you wanna relay what you already ken to Knightmare... I didnae see you listenin', I didnae hear it, I didnae even unplug from recharge this morning, aye?" He chuckles softly. At the mention of the project, he smiles. "Excellent news. If we can ge' good safe storage for mah engex it means I dinnae have to concentrate on the deliveries." Dust Devil facepalms, "And of course ya don't understand...ya don't know me. Ya don't know that I go behind bot backs at times when I don't agree with their decisions. That I've worked with the cons and junkions in the name of savin our planet. But I also don't know much about you guys. But let me assure you it isn't cause I'm a bot that I'm bein quiet. otherwise I would have gone straight ta Elita. I don't want Elita usin the info fer the Autobot advantage. I don't think that would be the right course in this case. If we get the other factions hatin us or distrustin us....then we might as well paint our red purple and say screw everyone else." Delusion rubs her forehead. "I am -annoyed-, because information loses its value faster than any currency, and we do not have to resources to keep a permanent camp here as you have. It is very easy to fall out of touch." Encore nods in agreement with Dusty. "Aye. I hear yez. But y'understand... even if we tell yez everything, Dusty /cannae/ tell you before he's tol' Elita One an' the others." He sniffs, lighting an enercig. "He'd get in a lot of trouble if he did. But at th' same time, sittin' on this would harm th' Autobot cause more than tellin' everyone, I ken it. If she tries tae sit on it... och, jes' have me there. I ken exactly wha' I'll tell her." Encore has a decidedly... mischievous glint in his eye as he says this. Dust Devil sighs, "This information is...is good for the moment. And it should still be fine when I get everyone together. And I'll tell you now I'm still gonna get flack fer tryin ta insist on different people bein there, but Encore can maybe help see that yer there ta receive the info too. " Delusion nods. "I'm not needed back at our base for the time being. I can stay close until that happens." The side of her mouth quirks. "And if she refuses me, I will put in the call to Knightmare. She's often busy, but exceptions can be made for pressing business." It's a unique occasion when Delusion can be the Good Cop. Encore nod "If I'm there, and she doesnae tell... I'll pass th' information along." He says. He nods. "Aye, tha' can work. But... let me put in a few choice words first tae her." Dust Devil nods, "I'm gonna gets some fuel and then find someplace ta sit and com those that need ta be seen. That thing startled the hell outta me and there's somethin about it that is still buggin me. So figure I need ta center myself and possibly go over my recordins." Delusion inclines her head. "If I'm staying close, I might as well find a way to pass the time. I assume sparring, drinking, and gambling are all common enough?" Encore nods "A'right, Dusty." He nods to Delusion. "Aye. Music's common too, both Imager an' mesel' play instruments." He looks to Dusty. If Elita One clams up, I'll need yez to tell me everything." Delusion hmms. "Music." She looks off into the distance for a moment before returning her gaze to Encore. "Takedown, Discretion and I all dance, though there's not much call for it these days." Encore smiles "There's always call fer it, lass. Tae celebrate a victory, tae droon a defeat, or simply for the sheer joy that this hostile universe we call home hasnae killed us fer anotehr day." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "And when was the last time -you- danced, old man?" Encore looks thoughtful "Did a sword-dance aboot two months agae. Dinnae usually dance /much/ cause I'm usually the piper. But I still dance." Delusion rests her chin on her fingers, thoughtfully. "A literal dance, and not combat.. nearly a year for me, I believe. I have been indulging in other pursuits instead." Encore nods as he listens. "Aye, a litteral dance. We had a Scottish night a' the rolloot... I was pipin' most of the night but, well, the crowd demanded I take at least one turn aroun' the swords..." He laughs. Delusion nods. "When the present business is accomplished, we'll have to pay a few more visits to your bar. I've only made it there the once." Encore nods and smiles "Yer allus welcome, lass. All of yes." He smiles. "Let me know yer music type , I'll find something for yez tae dance ter." Delusion shrugs. "I'll mention it to Takedown." She begins to walk further into camp, to find a place to settle instead of standing around. She hooks a box with her foot to bring it close enough to sit on. "I will confess, I came hoping to hear the latest news. Did any of you ever investigate that power drain Discretion identified?" Encore follows, finding a place to sit. "Ooooch aye! Didnae they ever find somethin!" He exclaims, offering over his flask, and his cobalt-lithium cigars. "You seen tha' Bulwark feller wanderin' aroon? Bug bastard, looks like a roadhaider, carries a hammer. No faction brand on him... he's th' Founder, the feller all tha' graff were about." Delusion refuses the drink but accepts a cigar. "I've been out in the city and missed that. Does he live up to the Founder's reputation?" Encore looks thoughtful. "I heard he gave Elita One a run fer her money in a sparring match, an' I've seen his repair work... doesnae seem the political type. He jes' wants the Cons outta his city." He lights his own cigar. "Seems pretty savvy an' by what Backblast says, he's a pretty good builder." Delusion hmms, lighting her cigar. "And does he plan to stay neutral, or will he be joining your Forces?" Encore looks thoughtful "I dinnae ken. From wha' I can gather, he's wantin' tae remain neutral, but he's co-ordinatin' with us tae get the Cons out. I cannae honestly tell yez." Delusion nods, leaning back to consider it. "I'll have to ask him, then. I would presume that he's the one that your scout wanted at the meeting?" Encore nods "Aye. Valvolux is more his city than it is ours... he's go' a right tae ken even if nae other begger does." He takes a pull of his cig. "Our scout? Oh, y'mean Dust Devil? He's a good kid. Heart's in the right place..." He pulls on his cigar. "But, well. He's a wee bit too... innocent fer th' war. I'll be sad if he ever grows up tae be a proper warrior." Delusion shakes her head. "Innocence is valuable," she agrees, "but you do noone any favors if you stunt their growth." Encore nods, with a sigh. "I jes..." He smiles. "I'm a sentimental old fart. I want him tae grow up on a peaceful cybertron, nay shaped by this... fecking war." Delusion lets her hand trail over the handle of her whip as she considers that. "An end to the war. That would be... good." Encore nods "It would be. Naive o' me tae think tha' it'll happen any time soon, but y'ken, an old mech can hope, aye?" He chuckles. Delusion nods. "I have thought of the war as simply a fact, to be worked around. But I would not mourn it if it ended." Encore nods in agreement, taking a pull of his cigar. "I remember when it started, lass." He says, with a wry smile. "I was smuggling engex intae Helex when the city fell. I came intae the city fulla kegs... left so loaded with civillians I hadda borrow some of Fans' JATOs tae get off the groon', and even then it was touchy. Most times y'take off it's a struggle fer alitude. Tha' time it was like bein' a B29 - a desperate struggle fae airspeed. I came so close tae droppin' outta the sky." Delusion shrugs. "I was quite young, then. Far more of my life has been involved in it than out of it." Encore chuckles "Me and Fans were still fulla wind and piss when it kicked off." he says. "Fans hadnae even started to pick up his thing fer intricate an' interestin' paints, we were only jes' making a name for ourselves in the moonshine business. Picked up a lovely contract at MacAdams, which o' course required a run over Iacon, which was a dry state a' the time. Fun times. A lot more innocent when it was jes' us an' the security forces. No need to pick sides it was all... hah, it was a game, really, y'ken? Like those Earth movies, Smokie an' th' Bandit, or Convoy. Us an' th' Law,nobody ge's hurt, like chess but faster, and with consequences. And rewards." Delusion motions with her cigar in an encouraging gesture. "Sounds like you had fun." Encore nods "Oh, we did." he chuckles. "But... then things changed." Delusion leans on her hand. "That tends to happen." Encore nods, with a sigh. "When it gets me doon I take solace in the fact tha' we're nae gonna be fightin' forever. One way or another, this too shall pass." Delusion sits in silence, smoking her cigar. Eventually, she says, quietly, "Even if the war ended tomorrow, it would not be the end of the troubles in this world." Encore nods "I ken." He says. "Old wounds are gonnae take a long time to heal. It'll take folks a long time tae learn to spit the hate out, an' both sides ha' done wrong. Some more than others, it's true, but we cannae claim tae have been faultless, tae have never made bad, or wrong, or stupid decisions... or acted in our self-interest when we shoulda been helpin' others. But... even here." He reaches down to indicate the tiny sprout of a glowing cybertronian plant, spreading little solar panel leaves to the sky as it pokes out of a pile of rubble. "There's signs it's a'ready started." Delusion nods, studying the little plant. "If you want it to grow strong, though, you can't leave it o chance." Delusion adds, "Megatron, and his like, have the creed, that only the strong deserve to rule. But they don't ask what makes something grow stronger. They only admire the ending." Encore nods in agreement. "Aye." He agrees, standing up. He carefully uncovers the plant's roots, lifting it up from the ground. He moves it to a less-travelled spot, digging a little hole and setting the plant in it. "There'll be better light here, and there's energon flowing underneath. It'll grow here." Delusion is content to sit in silence for a bit, smoking the cigar and watching the gumbies going bout their work. Encore returns to his spot once the plant is better situated. "You're right, o' course." He agrees. "Strength has to be nurtured, grown and brought to maturity. It doesnae spring oot ae nowhere." You say, "As the human story says, we must cultivate our own gardens." Encore nods in agreement. "Aye. No harm in gettin' some help, but aye. Megatron couldn't garden a feckin' weed farm." Delusion doesn't laugh, but her optics glint. "He's not unique among the Decepticon leaders, either." Encore nods "I ken, like attracts like." He sniffs. "Course, he's the kingpin tae the whole thing...he falls I see three, maybe four factions forming." Delusion shrugs. "Screamer would try to hold it together, for his own use. He might even succeed to a point." Encore nods "Shox wouldn't ha' any of it. No' sure Overlord would be to happy either." He sniffs. "Worst case scenario, Starscream an' one lot on one side... Overlord an' Shockwave on another." This is familiar ground for the former Decepticon. Discussing which general is likely to commit treason is like discussing which grade of fuel has the best flavor. Everybody has an opinion, well rehearsed. "Oh, there's no end of would-be kings. Cyclonus, Screamer, Shox. Overlord isn't likely to want it, to be honest. He likes getting to kill things himself too much to step that far away from the field." Encore nods a little as he listens "Och, tha's true." He sniffs. "Alas, there's no use chewin' over it till it happens, really." Delusion shrugs. "Happened a few times already. Maybe not actually dead, but any little disruption, and they're all jockeying for position like dynacrabs in a bucket." Encore chuckles and nods "Aye, tha's true." He laughs. "Just has tae stick. If it does... we can progress t'wards finishing this war, ending it, an' rebuilding."